


Peace Offering

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We rewind back to filming season 8. David comes back to set after some time away, but will he be welcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was on the other side of the Fox lot, sunglasses in hand wearing those jeans and that black t-shirt. Damn him. Damn him to hell. He was taking his sweet time too, saying hi to everybody on the set. Deliberately making time for everyone else but her, nodding with them, smiling and laughing. Every camera man, microphone operator, even the fucking kid they got to go on Starbucks runs. She knew he knew that she could see him and he was putting on this act purely to wind her up but also to drag out the inevitable awkwardness of their reunion.

She was sure he didn't even know who most of these people were, he certainly hadn't when this had been his job rather than a part time dalliance. Equally she was surprised they even cared he was back, he hadn't exactly been the life and soul of the party. In fact most of the time he'd been down right rude and hostile. But then so had she. They existed in their own separate bubbles, only coming together when absolutely necessary. She stifled a laugh. Coming together. There was a joke in there somewhere but she was too tired to construct it. Increasingly over the more recent years cast and crew members had served a means to an end; film a scene, film a sequence, film an episode, put in your hours and get the fuck home. These people weren't their friends, just cogs in a well-oiled production machine.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice offering her 'caw-fee' and waving a polystyrene cup in front of her and she snapped back to reality.

'Thanks Rob.'

'If you yawned anymore I thought you were gonna swallow me. Jonah the whale style.'

She giggled and gratefully accepted the drink.

'Sorry I'm...'

'Tired?'

'Yeah.'

'Its ok. You know they say the yawn is the body's way of silently screaming for caw-fee.' 

'You know what, I kinda have to agree with that.'

She smiled but the sentiment didn't reach her eyes. She had to give Rob credit, he was at least trying to make conversation with her even if she wasn't the most forthcoming of people. At least it was conversation even if it was small talk, which is more than some people had ever bothered trying. Definitely in the last two years anyway.

She raised her eyebrows, intrigued as Rob moved closer to her. He waggled his finger at motioning for her to come in nearer towards him. She had no idea why but she moved in anyway, laying a hand on his forearm as she did so. Two could play this game David.

'Listen I heard these were contraband but also that you love them so...'

He reached into Doggett's suit pocket to pull out a mini pastry with chocolate cream filling wrapped in sellophane, dangling it in front of her face as he had with the coffee.

'Oh my god.'

Her mouth watered at the sight of it. Those things were delicious. He was right she did love them.

'Seriously it was like wrestling with crocodiles to get near that plate. There were only three left by the time I figured out what was going on.'

Instinct took over and she quickly kissed him on the cheek then pulled away, smiling as he blushed briefly at the contact.

'Thank you! I hope you got one?'

He patted his stomach and nodded, then turned as he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

'Robert? I'm David.'

They shook hands and regarded each other warily. She could almost smell the testosterone and wondered whether she should offer them a wall for their pissing contest now or later.

'Ah Agent Muld-arrr returns. It's good to finally meet you.'

She watched David's jaw set and his nostrils flare, the subtle movements imperceptible to anyone but her and she stifled a giggle. She knew Robert wouldn't have meant to annoy him but that comment was one sure fire way to really fuck David off.

'Likewise.'

To his credit Robert at least sensed the tension between them and reached behind her for his coffee cup. 

'I can see you two have catching up to do. I'll leave you to it. Catch you later Gilly.'

She watched him walk away, folding her arms and noticed he did the same, but it didn't stop him leaning over her and invading her space. Their bodies almost touching he stooped so his face was right next to hers.

'Oh he didn't have to leave on my account.'

'But he did David, didn't he. I mean really.'

'Defending him already.'

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?'

'I shouldn't be surprised, the two of you looked very cosy together.'

'Jesus David what happened to a hello, being fucking normal.'

'I was all set to come and be 'normal' as you put it but I didn't want to interrupt your cosy chat with Terminator Two over there.'

For the love of God the man was jealous. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what he expected, that she'd develop a disdain for any other costar that wasn't him, or to simply ignore them? Why did he even care anyway, it's not like he gave a fuck about the show otherwise he wouldn't have left in the first place. And he certainly didn't show any signs that he cared much about her, though deep down she suspected maybe he did.

'Terminator two. For fucks sake David.'

'Why, what do you call him? Seeing as you two seem to be on 'pet name' terms with each other.'

'Pet names?'

'Gilly?'

'It's a shortened version of my name, not a pet name. You don't even call me by my name anymore. Even basic forms of politeness with me seem to escape you.'

She saw the hurt register across his features and in some ways was glad. He knew he'd behaved badly for months, even years on end and she'd had enough of him, had enough of this god damn show, just really had enough of everything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so fucking tired.

'Gillian...'

'Oh nice try. Too little too late.'

She ducked out from underneath him and stalked across the lot to her trailer. He'd barely been back five minutes and she already that familiar feeling she had whenever they were together; torn between wanting to kill him and wanting to fuck his brains out.

He watched her walk away, arms still folded and reached into his pocket to pull out a sellophane packet containing a chocolate cream pastry. Like them, it that looked a little worse for wear and was rough around the edges, but what was inside was good. Amazing in fact. He walked towards the bathrooms, slam dunking the snack into a trash can as he walked by. So much for peace offerings.


	2. I Thought You Quit

She only made it back to her trailer to retrieve her cigarettes and lighter before choosing to smoke out in the alleyway between the soundstage and the set that was now Scully's apartment. Damn it, she'd been so good recently, down to around five a day but now she felt like she could quite easily smoke five in five minutes. Damn him for reducing her to this, she felt like a coiled spring, a loaded cannon. He always frayed her nerves to shreds when he was like this.

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she did so and calming down as she exhaled. She shouldn't let him get to her, she knew she shouldn't and although she'd been wary of them seeing each other after such a long time she hadn't anticipated they'd get off to that bad of a start. She shouldn't have been surprised though. He'd always had a possessive streak when it came to her even though it was completely unfounded. She tried to repress the part of her which liked to feel possessed by him. 

Even with her eyes closed enjoying her cigarette she sensed he was nearby before she saw him. She winced both inwardly and outwardly. If this man wasn't getting under her skin when he wasn't there he was getting in her face when he was. Damn him.

'Thought you quit smoking.'

He grabbed her with one hand, his fingers curling around her slender wrist firmly, bringing the cigarette to his lips for a long, slow, drag.

'Yeah? I thought you quit this show.'

He didn't rise to her bait, just simply had the beginnings of a smug smile. She wished he hadn't touched her, because she felt as she was sure he did, those sparks between them beginning to crackle. It had been so much easier when he wasn't working with her, hadn't it? 

His feet inched closer to hers and his arm lent on the wall behind her, fingers splayed. He lent his body weight forward and once again his face was inches from hers. He stooped his head down so their eyes met.

'Filthy habit.'

'Yeah. Like most bad habits. Difficult to quit.'

His other foot slid in between hers, his leg brushing on hers just slightly. She straightened herself a little, pulling her shoulders back to stand taller and stop being so hunched into herself. But it only served to bring her face closer to his and give him a fuller view of the valley between her breasts.

His hand was on her wrist again, holding so it just nearly hurt her. She watched as he brought her cigarette to his lips again and held her gaze, before inhaling deeply then exhaling with his head pointing to the sky. When he looked back down his head dropped even further, his hand on his hip as he moved closer to the wall.

'Really dirty habit actually.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'You seen to know a lot about... Dirty habits. Quit any recently?'

Her breasts inched forward and upward. They both knew they'd started something and there was only one was this was going to end. Only one way this tension between them would dissipate, adding to the pile of unresolved problems, arguments and fights behind them.

His mouth was on her ear lobe, his breath hot on her neck. She was shamefully wet just from the way he was leaning in and talking to her.

'I was forced to quit one.'

'Really?'

She felt the tip of his tongue dart out to taste her ear lobe and shivered. The cigarette dropped to the floor before they'd finished it. His voice was low and quiet in her ear and she angled her neck more to allow him access.

'It's been a hundred and eighty seven days since I came in your ass.'

He closed his eyes milliseconds before her hand hit his cheek, anticipating her slap and steeling himself for it. Trouble was they both liked it rough and the contact only served to make him harder for her. He lost his balance slightly and he braced both arms against the wall, effectively trapping her. He thrust his dick hard into her abdomen, watching her breathing become more ragged.

'Careful babe. You know I like it rough like that. And so do you.'

'Bastard,' she hissed.

She'd lost count of the number of times she'd damned him to hell already this morning but damn him this time for making her want this, damn him for reminding her of the last time they'd fucked, damn him for knowing and reading her so well. And damn her own body because right now her was clit throbbing and her panties were soaked through.

'Hit me again.'

'No.'

She didn't, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of getting what he asked for. Instead she yanked on his shirt and pulled his lips down on hers. She kissed him hard, her tongue invading and pushing into his mouth and their teeth scraping each other. He pushed himself against her, forcing her backwards and causing her head to bang against the wall behind them. His hands moved to hold her on either side of her head and his fingers tangled in her hair, tugging on it lightly. Damn him. He knew how much she liked that. 

His legs were spread flanking hers on either side, holding her where she was. He thrust against her shamefully, his dick hard against her core even through their layers of clothes and she whimpered into their kiss.

His lips kissed hers with a firmness, the way she liked, the way she wanted, the way she hated herself for missing. His tongue probed the inside of her mouth, circling hers slowly as one hand left the back of her head to open the two buttons on her blazer.

His hand was inside her jacket and rough on her breast, squeezing the mound of flesh and pinching her nipple. The scratchy lace of her bra added friction to his movements and she thrust her pelvis back against him, countering his movements.

He let go of her hair and trailed his hand between them, undoing the button and zipper of her pants. His fingers brushed through her curls lightly and she moaned against his lips in frustration, plunging her tongue into his mouth and biting his lower lip.

She surprised him and his hand jerked hard against her, her legs spreading instinctively for him. His fingers slid over her clit easily, rubbing her in firm, slow circles. God why wouldn't he just fuck her already she was practically dripping for him. Bastard. Making her wait for what she needed.

'So wet for me babe.'

She said nothing, just reached forward to undo his belt and zipper, gripping him in her hand and stroking his shaft up and down. She swirled her thumb round the tip of him, spreading the drops of moisture that has accumulated there. He was as ready for her as she was for him.

He pushed her pants down over her hips and struggled to move her panties away to reach her entrance.

'Rip them. Just fucking rip them David.'

He really didn't need to be told twice, as he pulled hard on the lace, the noise of tearing material echoing around them.

'I fucking love that sound.

'Satisfying?'

With that he lifted her, back up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. Her arms looped around his neck and held him tightly, his lips finding hers with an intensity that felt like he was bruising her.

'Very,' he answered as he entered her in one swift thrust.

She groaned, the feel of his first push inside her was always so good, incomparable to anything else. She knew he felt it too because he brushed his lips over hers gently, chastely even. She'd forgotten how tender he could be and she didn't need to be reminded yet again of what she couldn't have.

She squeezed her muscles around him and he moved inside her, his pace fast and his thrusts deep and powerful. This is what she needed, what they both needed. This was nothing but a quick, hard fuck, satisfying a purely animalistic need. There's no way in hell she'd do this with anyone else, or ever have the need to. 

She prized her lips away from his to whisper in his ear.

'I thought you quit cheating on your wife.'

His thrusts slowed, and he pulled back nearly out of her, fixing her with a stare, his expression unreadable even to her. She'd really touched a nerve this time. She held his gaze and waited, before he plunged long and hard inside her, crying out as his dick hit her cervix. 

'I thought you quit fucking your costar.'

He picked up the pace again and she felt the pressure of her orgasm build. She was close but she was sure he was too from the look of concentration on his face. 

'Dirty habit.'

'Filthy habit.'

'Can't quit.'

'Won't quit.'

'I'm gonna come David...'

His thrusts were frantic and erratic and he was hitting all the right places in all the right ways and she was coming around him, her moans high pitched and throaty as she let herself go. He thrust once, twice and three times and he was there with her, spilling himself inside her.

She let him stay there for a moment before tapping him on the shoulder to be let down. He pulled out of her reluctantly and tucked himself back in, standing in front of her to protect her from any prying eyes whilst she fastened her pants. He couldn't believe they'd just done that where they had, people were walking past the alley every few minutes.

They regarded each other for a moment, neither sure of what to do or what to say to the other.

He surprised her by pulling her into his arms and holding her, and she took a few seconds before she returned his embrace. He placed several kisses in her hair and she willed him mentally to stop. This was the David she wanted. The David she couldn't have. The David that belonged to someone else.

'It's good to see you,' he mumbled.

She laughed shaking her head and lost in the sensations of rubbing her hands up and down his back.

'I don't mean because we just...'

'Maybe we should...'

She pointed vaguely in the direction of the set, just wanting to get out of this moment, this situation before it broke her.

'Yeah. Listen come by my trailer later? Maybe we can... Talk?'

'Talk? Okay...'

She nodded with her brow furrowed. She knew later would never come. Talking wasn't what they did. But she at least appreciated the sentiment of his olive branch, his peace offering.

He turned away from her then and she tried to stop herself from watching him walk away but she couldn't. He looked back and smiled at her as she held his gaze. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it was good to see him too.


End file.
